


Perks of the Job [Podfic]

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pod fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: A recording of Perks of the Job by Orphan_Account."A bored Rokudaime Kakashi is supposed to be working, but Iruka is more temptation than he can resist."





	Perks of the Job [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perks Of The Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240872) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Come find me on tumblr at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com if you want to suggest other podfics for me to do!
> 
> I also completely forgot the part in the intro to say it was read by me, but well, yeah, I read this.

Cover Art provided by ________________.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2tp90wbqqqgds8y/Perks+of+the+Job.mp3) | **Size:** 8.67MB | **Duration:** 12:11
  * [Text Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240872) | **Size:** ________ MB | **Duration:** ________

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Even thought this is an "orphaned" fic you have any comments or kudos for the fic please follow the text link and leave them there.
> 
> If you have any comments or kudos for my reading of the fic please feel free to leave them here! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
